Elizabeth Bathory
This page contains information about Elizabeth Bathory in Fate/Another. Innates Battle Continuation *'Type:' Passive **'Revives Elizabeth with 15% HP when she sustains a fatal blow dealing between 300 and 1000 damage.' **'Cooldown:' 60 seconds Skills Top Heartless Night Flight * Mana Cost: 100 **'Type:' Skill **'Hotkey:' Q **'Hurls spear forward in a line, dealing damage and slow to the first enemy it hits.' ***Lv 1: 130 (380) damage, applies a 10% slow. ***Lv 2: 160 (410) damage, applies a 15% slow. ***Lv 3: 190 (440) damage, applies a 20% slow. ***Lv 4: 220 (470) damage, applies a 25% slow. ***Lv 5: 250 (500) damage, applies a 30% slow. **'Range: '''1000 **'Cooldown:' 8 seconds **'Special:' If targeted to Cauldron of Torture, an explosion is caused dealing area of effect damage to all enemies within 325 range and stuns them for 1 second. **'Special 2:' A spear is left at the targeted location. Reset the skill cooldown if the spear is retrieved. **'Upgrade: Aspect of Dragon (+250 damage, -2 seconds cooldown). Unavoidable Invisible Hare-hunting * '''Mana Cost: 200 **'Type:' Skill **'Hotkey:' W **'Lancer dash toward target location, dealing damage and bleed to the first enemy she hits.' ***Lv 1: 200 damage, applies 10 hp bleed damage for 2 seconds. ***Lv 2: 300 damage, applies 20 hp bleed damage for 2 seconds. ***Lv 3: 400 damage, applies 30 hp bleed damage for 2 seconds. ***Lv 4: 500 damage, applies 40 hp bleed damage for 2 seconds. ***Lv 5: 600 damage, applies 50 hp bleed damage for 2 seconds. **'Range: '''700 **'Cooldown:' 9(4) seconds **'Upgrade: Aspect of Dragon (+200 range, -5 seconds cooldown). Cauldron of Torture * '''Mana Cost: 400 **'Type:' Skill **'Hotkey:' E **'Place a cauldron to interact with Top Heartless Night Flight.' **'Cast range: '''1000 **'Area of effect: 300 **'''Cooldown: 19 seconds Unending Torture *'Type:' Skill *'Hotkey:' E *'Knock up all enemy within cauldron's range. Must be used within 2 seconds after exploding Cauldron of Torture with Top Heartless Night Flight.' **Lv 1: 200 (400) damage, 250 poison damage, 1.5 seconds knockup. **Lv 2: 275 (475) damage, 275 poison damage, 1.75 seconds knockup. **Lv 3: 350 (550) damage, 300 poison damage, 2''' seconds knockup. **Lv 4: '''425 (625) damage, 325 poison damage, 2.25 seconds knockup. **Lv 5: 500 (700) damage, 350 poison damage, 2.5 seconds knockup. *'Area of effect: '''300 *'Cast range: 1000 *'''Upgrade: Innocent Monster (+ 250 explosion damage and slowly pull all enemies within 650 range from cauldron) Dragon Cry Thundering Voice * Mana Cost: 800 **'Type:' Skill **'Hotkey:' R **'Description' ***Lv 1: 80 per 0.2 second (1200 total) damage, applies a 25% slow to all enemies within the shout. ***Lv 2: 100 per 0.2 second (1500 total) damage, applies a 35% slow to all enemies within the shout. ***Lv 3: 120 per 0.2 second (1800 total) damage, applies a 50% slow to all enemies within the shout. ***Lv 4: 140 per 0.2 second (2100 total) damage, applies a 65% slow to all enemies within the shout. ***Lv 5: 160 per 0.2 second (2400 total) damage, applies a 80% slow to all enemies within the shout. **'Cast range: '''1500 **'Cooldown:' 45. Attributes Sadistic Charisma * '''Stats Required:' 10 **'Grants 25% movement speed for female allies in a radius of 1200 including Elizabeth.' Double Class * Stats Required: 8 **'Enables usage of Mad Enhancement.' Mad Enhancement *'Type:' Unique Skill *'Hotkey:' D *'Gain immunity to various debuffs and knockback' **'Grants immunity to Knockback, Stun, Purge, Endiku, Rule Breaker and silence effects. Reduces Stun duration by 50%.' *'Duration:' 5 seconds. *'Cooldown:' 70(Unresettable). Aspect of Dragon * Stats Required: 16 **'Increases Top Heartless Night Flight's damage by 250 and reduces its' cooldown by 2 seconds.' **'Increases Unavoidable Invisible Hare Hunting's range by 200 and reduces its cooldown by 5 seconds.' Innocent Monster * Stats Required: 13 **'Increases health regeneration by 1%' **'Using Unending Torture will slowly pull all enemies within 650 range and Cauldron's explosion damage is increased by 250.' Torture Techniques * Stats Required: 18 **'Increases every spell damage by Elizabeth by 30 + (Elizabeth's Level * 2)' Fresh Blood Duchess (Combo) *'Activation: '''Cast Cauldron of Torture(E), Dragon Cry Thundering Voice ® within 3 seconds of the first cast. Requires 20 in all stats. **'Prison Castle Cachtice amplifies Elizabeth's hysterical voice, dealing massive damage.' *'Mana Total of Spells:' 1200 *'Activation Time:' 3 Seconds *'Cast Time:' 4 Seconds *'Damage:' 250 per 0.2 seconds (3750 Total) *'Range:' 1500 *'Angle:' 90 *'Cooldown:''' 240 Category:Servants